


Frozen Feet

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen wants to do is sleep until Clif comes to pick them up at an ungodly hour, but someone's dog is barking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Non-au set during the middle of season four.

Jensen and Jared were finally home after a long day of shooting and were sitting on the couch watching the tail end of a cowboys game. But after a few minutes Jensen realized that he was actually working harder to keep his eyes open than pay attention to the game so he muscled up the energy to stand and stumbled down the stairs to his room.

One look at his bed and he decided to wait to shower until the morning, even though he knew he’d regret it. He quickly shed his clothes and fell into bed in only his boxers, not even bothering to brush his teeth.

It was the middle of a Vancouver winter but Jensen had such a thick down comforter that he could easily keep warm in his scant pajamas. He couldn’t, however, fall asleep. He was usually under in about two minutes, thanks to all the practice he had on set.

But someone’s dog was barking and keeping Jensen from sleep. He groaned and curled up on his side, trying to block the noise out. He and Jared had a 5am pick up and it was already past midnight. The last thing he needed was a barking dog interrupting his sleep. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to block out the sound, but then suddenly sat up.

That dog must be Sadie. Jensen knew they let the dogs out when they got home, but he only saw Jared let Harley back in. And part of the weird acoustics of the house meant that it was easier to hear things outside in the basement than it was in the living room, especially when the TV was on, so Jared probably couldn’t hear her and was most likely sound asleep anyways.

Jensen cursed, but got out of bed and pulled on his discarded tshirt. He ran up the stairs two at a time and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sadie’s silhouette through the slider door. They tried to only use the back door through the garage during the winter, though, to minimize snow getting in, so Jensen turned back around and stepped into the frigid garage.

The garage was full of dog food and treats and Jared’s hardly used car, and the concrete floor was murder on Jensen’s bare feet. Luckily Jared had an old pair of sandals by the exterior door, though, and Jensen shoved his cold feet into them before opening the door to the wind.

He stepped into the snow and onto the deck. It was hardly snowing but it couldn’t be any more than 20 degrees out and so Jensen called out Sadie’s name, wanting to get back into the house and his warm bed. There were a few inches of snow on the deck and it, inevitably, worked its way into the sandals. But Sadie, that rascal, was at the far end of the deck refusing to move.

Upon closer observation Jensen noticed Sadie was biting at something, and realized, as he walked closer, that it was a tennis ball. It must have been left forgotten back before it turned cold and so was now frozen to the deck. Sadie nipped at it, clearly excited, but she couldn’t wrench the ball free. Jensen laughed and teased her and she even tried batting it away with her paws.

Jensen finally made it to Sadie’s side but she wouldn’t give up her pursuit of the tennis ball. He chuckled again and knelt down, taking pity on her, and after a few tugs, pulled the frozen tennis ball free. Sadie jumped up on him, tail wagging furiously, but Jensen stood and practically ran back to the garage. He was freezing.

“Come on, Sadie!” he called, and she bounded after him and into the garage before he even made it to the end of the deck. Jensen shut the door with a loud bang and Sadie was running circles around him as he toweled off each of her paws. Finally Sadie’s feet were dry and Jensen’s were numb and he opened the door back to the house.

Sadie turned and looked expectantly at him, and he remembered the tennis ball. “Go on!” he yelled, and wiggled the ball in the air. She took off through the house, nail scratching on the floor, and Jensen finally threw the frozen tennis ball in her direction, glad to have the freezing thing out of his hands.

Jensen’s feet were bright red and his arms and legs were on their way, so he headed to the basement door, whispering out a good night to Sadie. But then he heard Jared call his name and so he walked into the living room, not surprised to see Jared sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“D’you let Sadie in?” Jared mumbled, reaching for the remote and powering the TV off.

“Yeah cause _somebody_ fell asleep, you big dumbo,” Jensen said, sitting down next to Jared.

“Thanks,” Jared replied, and Jensen knew Jared would have done the same for him. “Were you in bed?” he asked, looking at Jensen’s boxers and tshirt.

“Yes,” Jensen told him, as Sadie ran into the room, tennis ball in her mouth and tail still wagging.

“Aww, my baby’s all cold,” Jared said, and Jensen started to say, yes, that’s what happens when dogs are outside in the snow, but then Jared wrapped his arms around him, and Jensen realized who he meant and blushed. “Your entire body is red, Jen. You should have put on a coat.”

Jared was one to talk. Already, snuggled up in his arms, Jensen felt warmer. Jared was a furnace at all times of the year. “I didn’t think about it. At least your sandals were out in the garage.”

“What?” Jared said, and looked down at Jensen’s still red feet. “Oh my gosh, your poor feet!” Jared pulled him up and suddenly Jensen was sprawled across Jared’s lap and Jared was rubbing his feet. Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s back to support himself, and leaned down into his neck.

Jared smelled fantastic, despite having been on set all day. And the rubbing, both to Jensen’s back and alternating between his feet, did wonders to relax him and before he knew it he was very sleepy and could only cuddle further into Jared’s warm body as he fell into sleep.

Jensen woke to Jared’s cell alarm going off, which was weird, because where was _his_ phone? But then he opened his eyes and realized he and Jared were cuddled up on the giant couch, bodies completely pressed together. He was so warm and comfortable and didn’t want to move, wanted to fall back into sleep, so he let the alarm play out, and after a minute it stopped.

Jared grunted and shifted, but only wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Jensen and so Jensen burrowed his face back into Jared chest and closed his eyes. He could stay like this forever.

But five minutes later the alarm went off again and one of the arms on Jensen’s back left to silence the phone. “Jensen,” Jared whispered, and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “Gotta get up, man.” Jensen mumbled some nonsense to make Jared shut up, but then Jared grabbed his chin and pulled his head into the open air.

Jensen opened his eyes and his nose was less than an inch from Jared’s, head cradled in Jared’s arm. “Hey,” he whispered, and Jared smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think we fell asleep.” Jared grinned, teeth wide, and during the time it took Jensen to blink he felt Jared’s lips pressed to his own. It was so short it might not have happened, but when he opened his eyes back up Jared’s cheeks were pink.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just stared into Jared’s eyes, a question in them. Then he leaned in and kissed Jared’s lips lightly himself. He meant to pull away, but his tongue snuck out and licked at Jared’s lip, just to taste, and then Jared was kissing him back, fully, and Jensen gave in.

They made out on the couch, bodies still glued together, and Jensen knew his mouth must taste awful, but Jared didn’t seem to mind. Actually, he didn’t mind the taste of Jared’s mouth either. It was warm and slightly sweet and Jensen couldn’t believe he got to lick at it and suck on Jared’s lips. He forgot about work and getting ready and focused only on Jared, on his mouth and the feel of Jared’s hands on his back and neck. He focused on his fists clenched in Jared’s tshirt, heart beating strong beneath his touch. He focused on their legs, his mostly bare ones and Jared’s mostly clothed ones and the way Jared rubbed his calves over Jensen’s still bare feet. He focused on the fact that it was winter and he was dressed for summer but Jared’s body was keeping him perfectly warm.

Jared’s lips were soft as they kissed but every so often he stopped to nibble on Jensen’s lower lip and he couldn’t help but moan. Jared was perfect and Jensen didn’t know why they’d never done this before.

Unfortunately Jared’s phone sounded again, but they both ignored it, too caught up in the kissing. It didn’t stop, though, like the previous alarms, and actually it sounded different too. Jared pulled his lips away from Jensen and frowned before cursing and grabbing his phone.

“Clif! Hi, sorry, we’ll be right there. Yeah, I know. Five minutes.” Jared ended the call and threw the phone back on the table. “Jen,” he said, but Jensen was already sitting up, disentangling their legs and stretching as he stood. He noticed Harley and Sadie curled up on the living room rug. Jared stood as well, and they looked at each other, both hesitant to move, even though Clif was waiting outside in the car and the makeup ladies were not going to be happy with them. “Well, I guess,” Jared started, awkwardly, because no one was saying anything. “Weird night?” he chuckled, silent pleading in his eyes.

Jensen answered the pleading by reaching up and kissing Jared once on the mouth before drawing back. “The weirdest.” Jared smiled and pulled Jensen into his arms, giving him a proper hug, and Jensen sighed into Jared’s shoulder. “Clif’s gonna kill us,” Jensen said after a minute, and Jared reluctantly let go, but pressed another kiss to Jensen’s lower cheek before he let go completely.

“You go get that pretty ass of yours dressed and we can sleep more in the car, ok?” Jared told him, and Jensen smiled, squeezed Jared’s hand, and opened the door to the basement. He caught Jared’s eye once more before he descended and winked. Jensen’s heart was full and happy and despite having long hours of shooting ahead he knew it was going to be an awesome day. 


End file.
